It's My Life
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: "Better stand tall when they're calling you out. Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down." Kagome is different from what everyone thought. Now that her agreement has been fulfilled, she's going to live her life the way she wants to, not caring what some may think. However, now that her secret it 'out', the males seem to be falling at her heels. What's a girl to do?
1. Questions and Observations

**A/N: Hello, people! First chapter!**

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**I have no beta.**

**I don't own the song, 'It's My Life'.**

**ENJOY!**

Sesshomaru sat, leaning against a tree trunk as far away from the group of misfits as he could get. He, along with Jaken, Rin and A-Un had joined his half-brother's pack, in order to make the search for Naraku easier.

It had been a week already, and Sesshomaru had never been surrounded by so much noise before. The half-breed was always either arguing with the kit or the miko, who were both loud mouthed and had no problem with arguing back.

The kit he had found out, was an orphan, just like Rin. When the groups had converged, his young ward approached the boy. From that moment on, they couldn't be separated. During one of their many talks, he had found out about them sharing similar past experiences, and having to grow up early, and be mature. To have to look after themselves.

The kit had found Inuyasha and the miko, just as Rin had found him. They were both happy with not being alone anymore, and found comfort in the fact that they both knew what it was like to be lonely. That solidified their friendship. Also, the fact that they saw parental figures in those not of the same specie as them drew them closer.

The monk and the slayer were an interesting couple. Though they acted as a couple, they in fact, never touched. Except for when the monk got bold and would lean in to grope the slayer. She would then retaliate by leaving a hand shaped red mark on his face, that wouldn't fade for hours.

He learned of the monk's curse from Naraku, who had caused the curse and heard about the death of the slayer's village when the miko made a comment. He already knew of Naraku controlling the slayer's brother. This was the reason they hunted the wretched half-breed. The only other being he found more detestable than his half brother.

Inuyasha, was hunting Naraku for many reasons it seemed. With the betrayal of his 'love' being just another setup from Naraku's mind. A play, for the spider. A game. Then, the half-breed possessed a large amount of the jewel that Inuyasha wanted badly. Finally, for his friends, his 'love' whom the spider had killed once again, and his pack who had suffered greatly at the hands of the worthless spider. Inuyasha may have been a fool and an idiot, but he was loyal. That was the only good trait that Sesshomaru could see in him. Though his harsh words contradicted his actions most of the time.

Finally there was the miko. She was the most confusing being he had ever come across. She was an enigma.

Unlike other humans, she smelled...pleasant. Clean. He was shocked to find out that she bathed every day, and was slightly pleased when she insisted that Rin follow her lead. She even used special scented lotions to cleanse herself with, and always returned from the springs smelling delightful. Scented lotions were very hard to come across, which meant that she was from an affluent upbringing. Yet she never bragged about it.

She was pure, not just because she was a miko, and the Shikon no Miko at that. She was untouched. She was twenty-four summers old, if he had heard the slayer correctly, and had never been with a male.

He was positive that human women were usually married off by their thirteenth year yet she had managed to remain unmarried and untouched for so long. It was confusing, especially with how she dressed.

She was clothed much better than a few years ago, when she traipsed around the island in that short green and white kimono, that left nothing to the imagination. Recently, she stuck with wearing an odd version of hakama, that she called 'cargo pants'. They were a pale brown, and were loose on her legs, hiding her shapes from view. Her haori was also odd. It covered and clung to her bust fully and reached high on her neckline, yet lacked any coverage for her arms. Her footwear was a simple pair of zori, like the monk wore. If she kept on wearing her old clothing, she wouldn't have made it this far and still be untouched.

She spoke with different terminology and even acted stranger than her normal self at times. She was a much better fighter than when they had first met, and actually used his title now.

He could tell that she was the Alpha female of the pack. She cooked and cleaned for them all. When she wanted something done, everyone except his brother were only happy to oblige. She listened when they had problems and gave advice when it was needed. They trusted her input more than the half breed's and usually let her make the decisions, though she would always take opinions. She had the power to subdue Inuyasha, which always gave Sesshomaru a chuckle, and that led him to believe that she was the actual Alpha. Both male and female counterparts.

She was kind to demons and humans and held no prejudices toward anyone. So what really confused him was the fact that she had no suitors. She was a, he begrudgingly had to admit, beautiful young woman. She had long hip length ebony hair that sparkled when in the sunlight. Her eyes were the brightest cerulean he had ever seen. An odd color for he had never seen a human with such eyes before. She was small, yet toned, and held a definitely feminine air about herself. She was almost perfect. Almost to his standards which were actually that of his council, which meant that she surpassed the standards of any _human _male. So her being single was a surprise. He was required to sire a full-blooded heir. Once that was over, nothing could stop him from having the miko, Kagome.

He was shocked that Inuyasha had not taken the young woman already. In fact, his brother showed no interest in the miko at all. Instead of cherishing the rare jewel that was thrust into his life, he treated her like trash. Like she was nothing. Very rarely did he show her the respect she deserved.

He insulted her looks, her intelligence, even though she proved to have a very keen intellect, and never had anything remotely kind to say to her. Yet she took it all in and still managed to smile after his harsh treatment. It was a mystery how she could remain so happy all the time.

Yes the miko occupied most of his thoughts. She was strange, and he liked that, though he would never admit such a thing out loud. He was demon lord. He had a station and an appearance to uphold. No one need know about his being taken with the miko. Such information would ruin him.

He watched as she got into another verbal battle with his brother. Finally, she leveled the boy with a glare that could match one of his own, and proceeded to…..growl.

It was a shock. There was a growl emanating from deep within the miko's chest. Inuyasha had taken notice and took a step back in shock, and in understanding of what the growl meant.

_Don't test me pup. _This was what the miko had growled to him.

At his sudden movement, her eyes cleared and she looked a little nervous, before bending down to pull her atrociously yellow pack over her shoulder. "I'll return tomorrow, okay?" With that, she mounted the firecat and left.

Sesshomaru found himself wondering how she had growled. Human bodies weren't equipped with the parts needed to do such a thing. Inuyasha looked just as confused as he, and that made it even more unusual. Inuyasha had obviously never heard the miko do that before, and that intrigued the lord to no end.

So many mysteries laid around the miko, he would uncover them all.

* * *

Kagome sighed, "Kirara, that was too close."

The firecat purred in agreement. Kagome had accidentally released her spell once in front of Kirara, and the feline was pleased that she did so.

Kagome wasn't a human. She was a demon. True, her human guise was just turning twenty-five this day, but her actual age, was three hundred.

One day, she had a run in with a miko, who told her that she had spiritual powers. That confused Kagome to no end. Demons didn't have reiki, it was impossible. The miko insisted, and promised that if Kagome trained with her for a few years, and became a respectable being, she would be a formidable foe and a do-gooder.

Kagome had looked up to the miko, and was anguished when she had died.

Many years later, Kagome had come across the Higurashi shrine. Sitting at the top of the shrine steps was a crying woman, and when Kagome enquired, she found out that the woman had just lost a baby in childbirth. The woman was insightful and immediately noticed that Kagome wasn't human.

She asked if Kagome was going to kill her and seemed a little sad when Kagome refused.

Kagome felt for the woman, and proceeded to tell her that she was a demon, with spiritual powers. Kagome offered to act as a daughter for the woman in return for a place to stay. That day, Kagome transformed herself into a very small child, that was swaddled in dainty linens. The woman, Kotoko Higurashi, then took her to the police claiming that someone left a baby on her doorstep. She acted very well, crying when needed and was even smart enough to have Kagome fabricate a note.

When the police couldn't find Kagome's family, the asked Kotoko to take care of her. They even paid her to do it. For eighteen years, Kotoko Higurashi was paid to raise a child, that wasn't even a child. Yet Kagome viewed her as her mother, and remained the next seven years, as part of their deal. After ten years, Kagome actually began to mean it when she called Kotoko mother, and the woman in turn, loved Kagome as if she really was her daughter.

Kotoko had ordered her to wait till her twenty-fifth birthday, before fully letting go of her spell, and Kagome had nearly blown it. That growl had accidentally come out and she couldn't believe that she had lost control like that.

Kirara landed next to the well, and Kagome thanked her before jumping the side.

Kotoko was in the kitchen when Kagome ran in the house. "Happy birthday dear."

Kagome smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks momma. I'm excited to tell my friends tomorrow!"

"Well, that was the agreement. Thank you for doing this for so long, you're an angel."

Kagome shook her head, "No, mom. You needed help, and I offered to assist. We now have bond that can't be broken. I'll always be here, never forget that."

Kotoko smiled and laughed. "Now go get cleaned up, and dinner will be soon."

Kagome bolted up the stairs, and flopped onto her bed. Three hundred years old. That was a large number. With a sigh, she heaved herself up, and ran into her bathroom. After a shower, she returned to the kitchen, feeling much cleaner.

Souta was all smiles, and she leaned down to tell him that he could cut the cake. He threw his arms around her neck, and she smiled. They might not have been blood related, but he was definitely her little brother. Grandpa Higurashi gave her a hug as well, telling her that he was proud of her.

The night went by quickly, and as she lay in her bed, Kagome sighed in contentment. Tomorrow was the day, and she could only hope that it all went over well.

* * *

On the other side of the well, Inuyasha was sitting in confusion. Kagome had growled at him! He had no clue as to how she did it, but was planning to find out. He noticed Sesshomaru's reaction to it as well, and knew that, Sesshomaru was planning on cornering his miko and was going to grill her for information. Well Inuyasha was going to get it first.

**A/N: First chapter is done!**

**How was it? Should I continue it or not? Do you want to find out what type of demon Kagome is?**

**Check out my other Inuyasha crossovers. My Naruto stories, my Twilight stories and my Harry Potter stories!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	2. Inuyasha's Suit

**A/N: Hello, people! The first chapter was received very well, so I decided to post the second now. :) Thank you for the awesome feedback. **

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY! *NOTE* Kagome will have many would be suitors, but this is definitely a Sessh/Kag. *NOTE***

Kagome jumped over the top of the well, with a practiced ease. When she landed, she let her bag plop to the ground with a loud thud. She bent down to check if she had all the necessary items, for the next month, not noticing the other person in the clearing.

"That was very impressive, for a human," a voice startled her.

"I didn't know humans could vault fifty feet in the air with no problem," the voice continued.

Kagome smacked her face with her palm. This wasn't how she wanted to break it to everyone. She was especially wary of Inuyasha's reaction, and now her plan was down the drain.

She turned to the red clad hanyou. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, hands in his sleeves. The look on his face was that of an intrigued being. He didn't look angry, just curious.

"So, what was that?" he asked, pushing himself away from the tree to come closer to Kagome. She backed away a few steps. stopping when she hit the edge of the well. He kept on advancing though, until they were toe to toe, her nose nearly touching his chest. "Well Kagome?"

"Uh...you see," she began, trying to explain herself and doing a horrible job. How was she going to tell him that she was a demon? How would he take it?

"Have you been able to do that this whole time?" he asked leaning closer to her.

She nodded silently, not knowing what to say.

"And when you growled at me yesterday, did you know what you were doing?"

She made a face, "I didn't know I was doing it for a while. Then I stopped when I realized it. But I _do _know what it meant."

Inuyasha brought his hand up, to run his claws over her exposed throat. "Yes, and you called me a 'pup'. I can assure you Kagome, that _nothing_ on me resembles that of a pup."

She gave him raised brow and thought about what he had just said. _Nothing on him resembles that of a pup? What does that mean?_

_**He means his manhood. He is flirting with us. And doing a fine job of teasing us as well.**_

Kagome listened to her beast. Her beast was never wrong about anything. She took in the way Inuyasha was trailing his claws over her neck and the top of her chest. Then he moved to thread his finger through her hair. He _was_ teasing her! And flirting! And he was talking about his….. Her face turned a bright red. He pretty had much just told her that he was, as her friends would say, 'packing'.

She was used to Inuyasha having a dirty mouth, with all the curses he flung around. She never heard him speak the sexual kind of dirty. It was really hot, with his pale white hair and molten gold eyes. The look in his eyes made she heart beat faster.

"I'm sure you're right," she finally answered after a few minutes of staring at him.

He gave her a smirk that made her melt. What had happened to Inuyasha overnight? Was he suddenly a Casanova or something?

"So, what exactly are you Kagome? I can tell that you're a miko. The reiki is still there, but I know that you're not human," he looked at her expectantly.

"Uh, I'm a demon." She felt like smacking herself. What a way to go into a situation, not even bothering to watch her mouth.

His eyes narrowed, and his cute ears twitched. "I want to see."

Kagome's eyes bugged, he wanted to see? He didn't look angry yet, so she obliged.

She released the spell that hid her true self. She felt her body grow slightly, as she went from being eye level to Inuyasha's chest to looking at his chin. She saw out of the corner of her eye, the hair on the right side of her head turn silver, like Inuyasha's, as it grew longer. Looking up into his eyes, she watched her reflection in his citrine orbs and shuddered when her right eye turned a bright crimson, offsetting her white hair even more.

Inuyasha stood still, watching as his friend changed, before his eyes. She had two toned hair, as well as eyes and seemed more shapely. The shirt she was wearing, was a lot tighter on her, and was showing her midriff, exposing her belly button. He pale skin became even paler and large black stripes appeared on her arms, seeming to travel up her neck, and over her cheeks like Sesshomaru's did. The only difference was that she had three stripes, not two. The stripes ended at her wrists and he strangely wanted to find out where else they led. Finally, three black circles appeared on her forehead, each connected by a small black line. Im the center was a small pink crescent that was facing the opposite direction Sesshomaru's did.

She was a Daiyoukai, like Sesshomaru. Only Dais had such markings. It was what separated them from other demons. It made them stronger and overall, _better _than most demons.

Something behind her caught his attention and he glanced over her shoulder to see a fluffy black and white tail. She was inu, and he was blown away by the revelation. Female inu were a rarity anymore. In his era they were scarce, which meant that she was one of a kind where she came from.

Kagome stood there, waiting for him to explode in anger. He never did. His eyes were too busy taking in her appearance.

"So, was it really your twenty-fifth birthday?" he asked after a while.

She shook her head, "No, my three hundredth."

He nodded. She was a little older than him. He took in her appearance for a minute longer. She was unmated, he could tell instantly, and that literally meant that she was free game to anyone. He intended to be the male she chose to mate with. How he had managed to not see her after ten years was a mystery. Now that she was a demon, she stood out even more.

No. She had been a demon the whole time and even with that, she had never treated him any different for being only half. She didn't judge him at all. He had a very beautiful female inu under his nose this whole time, and had never noticed it. She even possessed reiki, which should be physically impossible, and put her in a different class than any other living being. She was kind to him and never insulted him back when he demeaned her.

She was quite literally, the perfect female. With her beauty and intelligence, she would make a great mate. His mate. It was time to begin the courting.

While she waited in her nervousness, he planned on how to win her over. Sesshomaru would no doubt take an interest in a rare female inu, especially since he was already interested in Kagome, yet was trying to hide it. Then there was Kouga, the mangy wolf who assumed that she was going mate him once Naraku was killed. Naraku was another male that would undoubtedly take notice of his Kagome. And then there were so many others who always noticed Kagome. Now, with her being a pure inu female, the suitors would could hounding her and he needed to make his suit now.

So many males to watch out for. How annoying.

He leaned into her body, forcing her to sit on the well so that she wouldn't fall. He was between her spread legs, her face very close to him. She was looking up at him and he found himself enjoying the view very much. He could just imagine her in the same position, except both of them weren't hindered by their clothes, and her very nice mouth was full of him.

He placed both hands on her head, threading them through her hair to stop at the base of neck, angling her head further back. He caught her eyes and sent her a smirk. She blushed a very dark shade of red that he found adorable.

"So, Kagome. You're old enough to mate," he said in a low tone. Her face turned a deeper shade of red as her eyes traveled downward and saw the bulge in hakama. He chuckled.

"Would you accept my suit?" he asked her, gazing deep into her eyes.

She nodded and watched as he grasped her shoulder keeping his other at her neck, angling it to the side for his convenience. He leaned down and sniffed her exposed throat, giving a purr like growl at the perfect scent. He leaned in further and let his fangs pierce the skin of her shoulder. He lapped the blood away, watching as a small red teardrop appeared on her skin. He gave the mark a nuzzle before pulling away.

"Well, now that that's over with, let's go," he said, turning to leave.

"You aren't angry with me?" she asked him, grabbing his robe to halt his movements. He was being too understanding. It was unnatural.

He shook his head. "No, you probably had your reasons and I'm not one to talk with all the things that I kept from you guys. Can we go now?"

Kagome smiled at him, "Inuyasha, you are too sweet."

He snorted, "Sure. Now get on." He knelt down, offering her his back.

"I can run you know?" she told him with a smile.

"I want to carry you," he insisted with a huff.

She climbed onto his back, shivering when his hands ran over her thighs in a slow manner. "You mean, you want to feel my legs wrapped around your waist?"

He gave a "Keh," knowing full well that she was correct.

She smiled into his back as he ran. _Thank you for understanding Inuyasha._

**A/N: Another chapter done!**

**What did you think of her form?**

**Check out my other stories!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	3. Letting Them Know

**A/N: Hello, people! Thank you for the good feedback for the last two chapters.**

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!*NOTE* As I said last chapter, this is definitely a Kag/Sessh, but she will have many suitors.*NOTE***

Kagome sighed as she and Inuyasha approached the campsite. How was she going to explain her appearance? She knew that if she rode in there on Inuyasha's back, Sango would raise hell and accuse Inuyasha of cheating, even though they hadn't been together at all through the whole journey. Sango felt that there was something between she and the hanyou, and was bound to react out of anger for her friend, that was easy to tell.

When she voiced her concerns to Inuyasha, he laughed at her. "You worry over too much. If Sango and that perverted Miroku can accept Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah Un, Shippo and Kirara, who are all _full_ demons, and me, a half-breed, you'll be okay. Now stop bringing up stupid things."

She smiled into the back of his neck. Leave it to Inuyasha to reassure someone, whilst reprimanding them and calling them stupid. Only he had a way to do both at the same time and not offend her. "Thanks, Inu."

"Keh!"

They got closer and closer till Inuyasha took a large leap, landing in the center of the clearing that the group was using for the past few days. Everyone looked at them immediately and just as Kagome thought, Sango stood slowly, grabbing her Hiraikotsu.

She dismounted quickly, in time to miss the large boomerang connecting with the hanyou's head. She had to snicker at the astonished look on his face. Shock from realizing that she was right, and pure astonishment that Sango had actually attacked him!

Sesshomaru was on alert as soon as Inuyasha's scent drifted to his nose. His half brother was close and was being accompanied by a female youkai? Didn't he depart to bring back the miko? Why wasn't she with him?

When Inuyasha had landed, Sesshomaru felt the earth beneath him quake. On his brothers back, was a _female inu_. She had two toned hair, that was extremely long, nearly touching the ground as she straddled the half-breed's hips from behind.

She moved quickly, avoiding the slayer's attack on the hanyou, and he was able to see her in full. Her eyes, just like her hair were opposite colors. The right side of her head was covered in white hair, and was accompanied by a red eye. The left was all black, with a bright blue colored eye. His breath caught in his throat at her beauty and her heavenly scent. She was magnificent!

"Sango, please stop trying to cause Inuyasha permanent brain damage! He has enough mental problems on his own," the female pleaded with the slayer, ignoring the rumbling coming from the red blob lying on the ground.

Her soft voice caused tingles to wrack Sesshomaru's formidable form.

The slayer turned to the demoness with a raised brow. "How do you know my name?" she demanded.

The beautiful demoness gave a smile that had his heart soaring. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful creäture in the universe. She far surpassed his own unnatural beauty. He felt slightly guilty having to admit that she was even more beautiful than the miko. She was just _that _attractive!

"I know it _may _be hard to take in, but _I'm_ Kagome," the demoness said, flooring everyone except Inuyasha.

"What?!" the monk and slayer screamed in shock.

"Well, I'm a demon. I have been my whole life," she explained.

When no one spoke, she continued on, "Twenty five years ago, I came across a crying woman by the name of Kotoko Higurashi, who had just had a miscarriage. She was smart in noticing that I wasn't human and asked me not to kill her, which I promised I wouldn't do. In return for sanctuary, I transformed myself into a baby and together, we were able to confuse the law into allowing me to remain with her as an adopted daughter. She was being paid to take care of a child that had no home. That helped me repay her hospitality, along with being able to give her a chance to be a mother for a good six years, before little Souta came along. Eventually, I began to view her as a mother and took her advice seriously. She told me that until the twenty-fifth year of our agreement was up, I shouldn't release the spell cloaking my demon self. I agreed, so when I went to come back I vaulted out of the well, _right in front of Inuyasha_ and ended up showing him what I really am." She looked at her friends with expectant eyes.

Miroku gave her a long, studying look, before nodding. "I can understand that. You sort of look like Kagome _and _you just proved that you know a lot her family, and how the well works. I believe you," he gave her a smile.

Shippo jumped into her arms and inhaled deeply, "Yep! It's Mama! She's the only person that I know of who smells like this!" He proceeded to throw his arms around her neck, nuzzling into her shoulder.

Sango looked to Inuyasha for confirmation. He nodded, "I asked her to show me and the spell melted away right before my eyes."

Sango studied the demoness a little while longer, "You were only following your mother figures orders? That's why you didn't tell us? Not because you don't trust us?"

Kagome smiled, "Yes. I was a pretty irrational pup, growing up. But one day, I met a miko who took on a very important role in my life, changing me in ways I'd never thought possible. She told me that I had reiki and that I could be very formidable when fully trained. I was with her for many years and viewed her as a mother, because my own had abandoned me. Before she died, she told me that when someone important comes into my life, I need to take them seriously and respect them. So when Kotoko made the request, I obliged, and I wouldn't go back on my word. It's dishonorable and far beneath me," she shrugged. That was how it was.

Sango sighed and pulled her friend into a tight embrace. "It's okay. I get it, and I'm proud that you were respectful of your mother's wishes. From now on, warn us when something possibly life altering happens to you. Okay? We don't like to worry."

Kagome nodded, smiling like she had just gotten the best gift ever! Her friends accepted her! it was all okay.

Sesshomaru watched everything with a cool look. His conscience was feeling better after learning that the breathtaking female was actually the miko. He didn't like the feeling of betrayal he had felt when he had thought that the demoness was more attractive than the miko. Like he was betraying the miko, in some way. Relief flowed through him at the revelation.

She was a female Inu, though of what breed he did not know. Female Inu were few in number anymore and that made her special, very special. She had similar markings to his, except hers were black. The three circles and waxing crescent moon along with the stripes signified that she was a Daiyoukai. She was also much taller and even possessed a two toned tail, that swished slowly from side to side.

The fiery miko, was actually a demon. He was delighted when he realized that she met all of his council's standards now. He wouldn't have to go and pup some random bitch, in order to produce his pure-blooded heir. He would just mate Kagome and sire his first-born through her. This saved him from having to touch a strange demoness that was after the title of Lady of the West. Kagome didn't care for station, which made her more worthy than any who had sought his Lady's title before. She wouldn't let the power get to her head and he liked that about her. She had a lot of power already, which made him wonder.

"Miko." He waited till she looked at him before continuing. "How is it possible that you possess two powers that naturally oppose one another?"

She smiled and his heart stuttered a bit. "Being a miko means that I embody nature. I am the pure definition of harmony and with my abilities, I can make my youki and reiki work together. I do the same thing when Inuyasha and I combine our attacks. I can make them work."

He nodded his understanding, taking in a long inhale of her scent. He paused when something caught his attention. Why was Inuyasha's scent mixed in with hers? His eyes widened at the revelation. It wasn't possible! _The hanyou has already laid a courting mark! _

_**That is unacceptable! We cannot allow him to claim our female! We must also mark her! Soon!**_ His beast was not happy. Far from it in fact.

Kagome, unaware of the mental problem Sesshomaru was having, fixed her friends with a devious looking grin. "So, now that my time as a human is gone, we can hunt for Naraku faster. He'll be dead soon. Trust me."

The group smiled at one another, glad to know that they had an advantage of sorts.

"Naraku doesn't know who I am in this form. So, he'll never suspect a thing."

Sesshomaru sat by and watched as they all went about their business, now that the excitement was over.

He'd have to proposition the miko to accept his suit, since she obviously accepted the half-breed's.

Inside, he and his beast were furious over that fact.

It was now a competition to win the miko's affections. Hn.

**A/N: Another one is done! **

**How was it? Please let me know in a respectful, constructive manner?**

**Check out my other stories. They are all doing very well! **

**Ja ne! :D**


	4. Sesshomaru's Suit

**A/N: Hello, people! Thank you for the good feedback for the last three chapters.**

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!*NOTE* As I said last chapter, this is definitely a Kag/Sessh, but she will have many suitors.*NOTE***

Kagome was not ready for the next few weeks. It seemed that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were arguing more than ever and the growling! All the damn time!

Her beast had told her that Sesshomaru was working on a way to ask if she would accept his suit, but Sesshomaru a very personal being and did not like doing things and showing feelings in front of people. So, he was probably waiting for the best moment to ask. Since he was warning Inuyasha to keep his distance at every possible turn, she could only guess that-that was the reason.

And then Koga showed up.

Bowling over Inuyasha like he wasn't even there, Kagome stopped right in the center of their group and looked around. He then became irate and demanded for Inuyasha to tell him where 'his woman' was.

That was enough for Inuyasha to begin a screaming match with the wolf.

AS the two proceeded to beat the ever-loving shit out of one another, Sesshomaru took that moment to approach her, which had literally made everyone freeze in shock.

"Miko Kagome, would you be opposed to accepting this Sesshomaru's suit?"

In his hands was a bundle. She carefully removed it from his hands and pulled the wrapping away. A kimono that was white like his, but with blue butterflies in a decorative pattern moving down the right shoulder and across the midsection.

She looked up at him to see honest sincerity in his gaze.

"Why would you want me?" she found herself asking.

There was a snort and she looked over to see Inuyasha kicking Koga off him. "The bastard has liked you for a while, but he hasn't said anything because his duty to his land is to sire a pureblood child. He wouldn't have been able to be with you until he did as his advisors commanded. But now that you're a Youkai, he won't have to wait any longer and can just _try _to take you away. I'll beat his ass anyway!"

The look that came over Sesshomaru's face, was one of silent rage. The only difference in his expression was that his citrine orbs were suddenly pink-tinted and getting darker by the second.

She hadn't been expecting that. Sesshomaru had been interested in her when she was human?!

She thought back to the last few weeks of his joining the group. After him getting his arm back and then getting his Bakusaiga. He had been a lot kinder to the humans of their group. He had already been kind to Rin, but now he was treating Sango and Miroku with respect and considering their comfort by making the group stop every few hours for a little rest.

And Kagome had been allowed to ride A-Un with Rin whenever she wanted. She got to bathe every day, because he would have the group stop near a hot spring or a small pond or lake.

She had also been allowed to go home three times within the last two months! That was a lot considering how much Inuyasha would bitch, she snorted, bitch about the jewel shards.

Wow! The Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, wanted to mate her?! What a compliment!

She gave him a smile and nodded. "I will gladly accept your suit…..Lord Sesshomaru."

A small smile came over the Daiyoukai's face and he leaned forward, brushing her hair away from her right shoulder.

Next came customary bite, where he would give her his mark during their courtship.

His fangs were a lot sharper than Inuyasha's and the bite itself wasn't as painful.

The great Inu pulled back and smirked at the blue crescent on her flesh. The hanyou wouldn't stand a chance now that he was a part of the game.

"_Kagome_?!"

With a wince at the extremely loud decibel Koga's voice had taken, she turned to him with a sheepish grin. "Hi Koga."

He was like a fish with its' mouth gaping for water. Looking her over and over, he just stood there and she had to wonder if he was feeling well.

"So…..as you can see, I'm a Youkai. I've always been one, but my mother asked me to pretend to be a human for a few years."

More gaping and a slight wheezing noise was coming from the Ookami. Inuyasha was standing not too far away, grinning like a fool. He knew that once Koga snapped out of it, he would proposition Kagome for courtship and Kagome would shoot him down.

It wasn't because he was an Ookami either.

"So, you're a pure Youkai? A female Inu? Truly?" the Ookami asked, looking shocked.

He received a nod from nearly everyone in the group and suddenly, he had Kagome's hands clasped within his own.

"My dear Kagome, how could you accept the suit of others when you are my woman?"

She pulled her hands away and stepped back. "Koga, you promised Ayame years ago, that you would marry her. That's a very important promise. And not only that but a union between your packs would bring more strength and power. Besides, you originally wanted me because I can see jewel shards. Well, I am going to tell you that the jewel is mine. I was born with it inside my body and I am the Shikon no Miko. I will be collecting all shards and piecing the thing back together. Once that is done, I will get rid of it, some way or another. I am not interested in you in that way and I never will be."

It took a few moments for her words to catch up with im, but when they did, he frowned. And then backed away a few feet. "So, you really won't even consider me as mate material?"

"Koga, you made a promise! And there is nothing wrong with Ayame! She's a very nice girl and the way you feel about her hounding you, is how I feel about your bothering me! You are not my type and I don't fancy the idea of you trying to get out of your promise."

Koga winced and sighed. "Sorry I bothered you."

He was gone before she could reply.

Inuyasha let out a whoop of joy. "He's finally gone! Yes!"

"That's not something to celebrate. He may never speak to me again, because of this!" she hissed at him.

"Who cares? It's what he gets for thinking he could completely ignore the ways of courtship just because you were human. You never gave him your consent and he had no business trying to take advantage of your 'humanity' just to get what he wanted."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in a new light. "Are you saying that you were just protecting my rights and not acting like a jerk because you were jealous?"

"Oh no, I _was_ jealous. However, he was going against the laws of mating and it pissed me off. Don't get me wrong, I'm still selfish and brash and rude and all those things, but I'm also exceedingly loyal to my friends and unafraid of speaking my mind. The mangy Ookami was messing with the wrong person and I kept his flea ridden ass in line."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Aw, you're so sweet!"

Inuyasha gladly welcome the hug she gave him and took the chance to childishly stick his tongue out at his brother.

Said Daiyoukai was glaring at him fiercely.

He was so going to win this. He had known Kagome a lot longer and had the upper hand.

Sticking out his tongue, he snickered. the bastard wasn't winning.

**A/N: Another one is done!**

**How was it? Please let me know in a respectful, constructive manner?**

**Check out my other Inuyasha stories. They are all doing very well!**

**Ja ne! :D**


End file.
